Forever yours
by Bodge
Summary: M rated Will/Emma one shots that tie in with my fic flaws and all. Will still make sense if you've not read the rest of the fic. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Forever yours **-For all those who requested it, here is the missing scene from Will and Emma's wedding night.

**Rating** - M (ie, contains more than a mention of sex)

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** - Reviews/concrit are always loved. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

* * *

After returning from their beach wedding, Will and Emma were surprised to find a large bouquet of flowers, 3 bottles of champagne and a fruit basket in their room, complements of the hotel.

"Champagne for my beautiful wife?"

"I've never had champagne before" Emma admitted, "in fact I've never really had much alcohol before."

Will smiled, "We'll soon change that" he grinned, passing her a glass and leading her to lay on the bed with him.

"Will Schuster" Emma slurred slightly, "I love you, I really really love you, like really love you."

Will laughed and took the champagne flute from his tipsy wife, "and I love you too."

"Know what we should do?" Emma asked, running her nails over Will's chest, Will shook his head, "we should have sex" she hissed.

Will took her hand in his, "Emma." He paused, "are you sure?"

Emma nodded, "Today I got married, I drank champagne, I got a little bit tipsy" Emma giggled, counting the points on her fingers, "Why not make it a night of firsts?" she drew her lips over Will's jaw.

"Because you're drunk Emma, I don't want you doing anything you're going to regret."

"I won't regret it Will, you promised me you'd wait until I was ready. You married me without us doing it Will, you showed me that you wanted to be with me regardless of how intimate we could be. I want to do this."

Will nodded and leant over to kiss Emma softly, "if you're sure?"

"Yeah" Emma mumbled, "Can you give me some time to get myself ready, I want to shower and. . ." the reality of what she was about to do had sobered Emma up slightly.

"Sure" Will smiled, "half an hour?" Emma nodded, "Do you want me to shower or anything?"

Emma shook her head as they both stood from the bed, "You'll be fine as you are."

"Okay" Will smiled, "shall I take the key, or would you rather I knocked?"

"You can take the key."

"Okay, Love you" Will blew Emma a kiss as he moved to leave the room,

"Love you too."

29 minutes later Will returned to the room to find Emma had laid towels over the sheets, they'd bought both their own sheets and towels to make Emma feel comfortable. "Emma?" Will called into the seemingly empty room.

"In the bathroom, I won't be a minute, make yourself, erm, make yourself comfortable."

Will pulled a box from his pocket, laying it on the small table at Emma's side of the bed before lying down himself, unsure as whether he should undress or not. Emma took a deep breath and pushed down on the door handle, stepping into Will's line of sight. "Wow" for the second time that day Will had been left speechless by the woman in front of him, this time wearing nothing but white lingerie, the colour complementing her lightly tanned skin.

"Is it okay?" Emma asked shyly, "I mean I can always . . ."

Will shook his head and pulled Emma to lie beside him on the bed, "you. Look. Amazing." He kissed her between each word, his hands running over her exposed flesh, "absolutely amazing."

"Mmm" Emma felt herself melting into the bed as Will kissed her, his tongue fighting for possession of her mouth. "Will" she murmured against his lips, "you're wearing too many clothes."

Will laughed, "Take them off then."

Emma groaned appreciatively as she slipped the white t-shirt from her husband's body, running her hands over his taught chest and his muscular arms, "you've been working out" she smiled, "I like it."

Will laughed, dipping his head to gently bite the skin on Emma's neck, "so beautiful" he whispered, smiling and nipping her delicate skin again as she arched from the mattress, pushing herself closer to him.

"will" Emma gasped as he reached his hand around her back to unclip her bra, Emma moving her arms from his neck to allow him to remove the lacy garment from her tanned skin, "Oh" she gasped again as his mouth found her left nipple, his teeth nipping at the hardening point, his fingers found her right, tugging it, coaxing it to full hardness.

"Are you okay?" Will asked.

Emma nodded, "don't stop."

"I won't" Will promised, "but you need to tell me if there's anything you don't want me to do,"

"I don't want you wearing so many clothes." She moaned, her hands reaching for his khaki shorts.

Will smiled, slipping off his shorts before moving back to covering her exposed torso in kisses. "I love your body" Will confessed, "you're so responsive" he noticed her flinch slightly and whimper every time his lips brushed her skin.

"I never know where you're going to kiss me next" she explained truthfully, his mouth making a random trail from her collar bone to her navel and back again.

"You like that?" Will asked. Emma blushed slightly. "Don't be embarrassed" Will noticed her pink cheeks, "If you tell me what you like I can make sure I do it again" he grinned cheekily..

"Yeah" Emma sighed, gasping as Will's tongue flicked unexpectedly over her nipple. Emma groaned in frustration as she feel Will move from the bed, "what are you doing?" she asked as Will retrieved his t-shirt from the floor.

"Trust me." He folded the t-shirt into a neat rectangle before laying it over Emma's eyes. "Just try it," he encouraged, "if you don't like it you can take it off."

Emma groaned again as Will moved back to straddling her, pinning his arms above her head gently he began to place kisses along her jaw line, stopping by her ear to tell her once again how beautiful she was before he kissed his way from her wrist to her hip, pausing to lick the soft skin above her French knickers. "Will" she pleaded, "please". Will was helpless to resist, slipping his fingers under the lace he slowly rid her of her last item of clothing. He ran his hand over his face as he took in the beauty laid before him, unable to believe she was his. "Will" she whispered, he struggled to control himself, he wanted to feel her on him now, he didn't think he could wait, but he told himself that this was about Emma, it wasn't about him, not tonight.

"I'm here." He told her, his voice thick with lust. He wanted to take things slowly, and kissed his way across the flushed skin on her chest, "so beautiful" he growled, "and all mine" Will watched Emma's response to his every movement, watching her toes curl slightly as his kisses moved closer to her centre, not wanting to seem like he only wanted one thing, Will turned his attention to covering her other leg in gentle massage and delicate kisses. He heard her whimper as his lips brushed against her inner thigh and took this as his cue to move things to the next level.

"Oh my" Emma gasped, Will's fingers brushing lightly over her swollen clit. Her next gasp caught in her throat as she felt his tongue flick at the bundle of nerves, causing her to buck her hips so fiercely from the mattress he was scared she'd break his nose.

"Steady" he laughed, removing the t-shirt from her face, before kissing her gently, "I want to see your reaction" he explained, kissing his way back down her body.

"Oh Will" Emma grasped helplessly at the towel underneath her as Will ran his tongue along her glistening slit, before slipping it inside her. "Oh, oh" her breathing became more frantic as Will settled into a steady rhythm, his nose rubbing against her clit as he reached out to caress both her nipples, wanting to coax every ounce of pleasure from her body, he was a musician, and he loved hearing the noises she was making, he knew Emma was going to be his favourite instrument. He moved her arm from where she was biting down on it. "Will, I think I might scream" Emma was convinced Will was trying to kill her.

"Scream then" Will laughed, "it's your wedding night, I think I'd be offended if you didn't"

She groaned his name as she came, her muscles clenching tightly around his tongue, but he didn't stop, it was only after he'd sent her hurtling into her second orgasm, one that had been even more powerful than the first, that he moved from between her legs. Kissing up her body his lips eventually met hers. At one point she'd have been grossed out by the fact she could taste herself on him, but this time it only served to arouse her further, not that she was sure that was even possible. "Don't want you passing out on me" Will explained as he moved to lay beside her, his fingers tracing patterns on her flushed skin as his lips repeatedly clashed with hers. "No" he took her wrist as he felt her reach for his boxers, "this is about you" he told her, "you just enjoy it."

She laid in his arms until he was sure she'd recovered, before he reached out and took a foil packet from the box he'd left by the bed, before slipping off his boxers and rolling them over, sitting up slightly so Emma was now straddling him. "What . . ." Emma was confused as Will covered himself with the condom.

"It's your first time." He told her, "I don't want to hurt you. This way you can stop if you need to, you can go as slowly as you want, you're in control"

"I, I don't. . . "

Will took Emma's hands and laid them on his chest, running his finer over hers as she lifted herself up slightly, her weight spread between his muscular chest and her knees. "Okay?" he asked, reaching out a hand to help guide him into her. Emma nodded, biting her lip and screwing her eyes shut, she felt like he was going to tear her apart. "It won't always feel like this Emma" Will told her, before guiding her head towards his, kissing her softly as she allowed him to slip further inside of her. He stroked her cheek as she whimpered slightly, "Want to stop?" Emma shook her head, allowing her body to slip down the rest of Will's length. That was it, he was inside her, it hurt like nothing she'd ever experienced before, but she was with Will, they were so close she might as well be a part of Will, and to her that was all that mattered. She was still for a moment, allowing her body to get used to the feeling of him inside her.

"What, what now?" she asked shakily, embarrassed by her lack of experience.

"Whatever feels good." Will told her, "it's about you remember."

Emma nodded and slowly began to rock her hips, still not used to feeling so full. She took a deep breath, her hands still resting on Will's chest she lifted herself up slightly before sliding back down. She groaned as Will began to run his fingers over the bare skin of her sides, she'd never imagined a simple touch could be so erotic. Her movements sped up, and she shuddered slightly as Will began to toy with her clit. "Will" her voice was shaky, "I can't. . ." her muscles were twitching so wildly she didn't feel like she could control it any longer and she slumped onto Will's chest. Will understood her protests, he knew she wasn't telling him that she wanted to stop, and instead he flipped them so he was now on top of her.

"Better?" He asked "Mmm" Emma was lost, she couldn't concentrate on his words, the rocking of his hips, and the tongue darting out to flick her earlobe made sure of that. "Wi-Oh fuck, fu-uck" Will knew he'd found the spot he was looking for as an incomprehensible string of curse words fell from her lips. He'd never heard her swear before, but like every other little thing she'd ever done he loved it. He knew he was close, and from the look on Emma's face, and her incoherent mumbles he guessed she was too. "I love you" Will groaned as he felt her tense around him, her spazaming muscles pulling him over the edge with her, "Oh God I love you."

They laid in silence for a moment before Will slipped out of Emma, throwing the used condom in the bin and laying back on the bed, pulling Emma to lie against him. As usual she looked amazing, her eyes were glazed over and he could tell she was struggling to focus on anything, her lips were swollen and slightly parted, her breathing heavy. He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her damp curls as he felt her return to the land of the living.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he felt her breathing return to something resembling normal.

"mmm." She didn't think she was capable of stringing together a coherent sentence, her body was still trembling slightly from the waves of pleasure Will had inflicted on her. "I don't know what I want to do more, do it again or shower." She answered finally.

"I think you should shower"

"I'm sorry if I wasn't . . ."

"God, No Emma, it's just, it was your first time, I don't want the memory of my first night with my lovely wife to be tainted by the memory that she was too sore to walk the day after our wedding. I promise you" he kissed her again, "if you're not too sore, then tomorrow, we can do it again."

Emma nodded and smiled, wincing slightly as she stood, her legs like jelly beneath her. "want me to come with you?" Emma nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, unable to support herself, She laughed as Will scooped her off her feet, carrying her to the bathroom, and sitting her on the edge of the bath until the water had warmed up slightly. "Come here" Will wrapped his arms around Emma, pulling her against him as the warm water rained down on them. Emma smiled and stood silently, her arms around Will's neck, her head on his shoulder as he washed her gently. He sat her back on the side of the bath as he reached for the shampoo and began to massage her scalp, both of them happy to be in each other's company, neither of them feeling the need for conversation, not that Emma felt capable of conversation at that moment in time _'I'm forever yours, faithfully._' Will sung under his breath as he pulled Emma back into his arms to rinse the shampoo from her hair. "Okay?" Will asked once he was done. Emma mumbled and he felt her nod into his shoulder.

Will wrapped a towel around them both before carrying Emma back to the bedroom, where he dried her and, helped her change into pyjamas before laying her in the bed once he'd removed the towels Emma had placed there before their 'activities'. He dried and dressed himself before slipping in beside her, pulling her to lie on his chest, "I love you Emma Schuester." He grinned into the darkness as he felt her relax into him, Emma giggled, still not used to hearing Will's surname used with her first name. "Love you too." She mumbled as she fell into a contented slumber, exhausted by the night's events.


	2. Chapter 2

**Foever yours** - M rated Will/Emma one shots that tie in with my fic 'flaws and all'

**Rating** - M (ie, contains more than a mention of sex)

**Characters** - Will and Emma

**A/N** -One shot requested by Fidgetym "The first time making love after a miscarriage can be really intense. You can write something very sweet, angsty and healing . . .and a little smutty." Set somewhere in the time between Chapters 14 and 15.

Reviews/concrit are always loved. And I'm from the UK, so if anything American is not quite right, please let me know and I'll fix it.

* * *

Will was surprised to feel Emma climb on top of him and force his lips open with her tongue for two reasons, the first being that she was never this forward, she never started anything, and secondly, they hadn't done anything remotely intimate in the time since she'd lost the baby.

"Emma" Will managed to detach his lips from his wife's as her hands began frantically tugging at the button on his jeans. "Emma please."

"I want this Will" she told him as he took hold of her wrists, moving them from his waistband.

Will sighed, he wasn't sure if he was ready, but he'd promised himself that he'd do anything to make Emma feel better, and if this was what she wanted he wasn't going to stop her. "At least let's take this upstairs"

Emma nodded "okay."

She threw herself at him almost as soon as the door closed. "Please Will" she begged.

Will nodded and before he knew it she'd undressed both of them and was lying beneath him on the bed. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, waiting for her to nod before he slipped inside her. It was nothing like the sex they usually had. Tonight Will was rough and frantic, almost as if he was using sex as a tool to release all his pent up emotion. He screwed his eyes shut as he tried to block out everything, the constant thoughts that he'd failed Emma, that he'd not protected her and their child like a good husband should, that this was somehow his fault.

Emma's eyes were screwed shut as she tried to stop tears spilling from her glassy eyes, she knew loosing this baby had hurt Will just as much as it had hurt her. She'd hurt him by not keeping their baby safe She was a councillor, she knew it wasn't good to hide how you were feeling, and she was determined to make Will express his feelings somehow, since the day they'd talked in her car, the first time she'd seen him cry, he'd almost been back to normal. Almost. To a stranger you'd never know, but Emma knew. He wasn't Will, he wasn't the man she married, he'd lost his sparkle, his energy and enthusiasm, but Emma was determined to change that.

It was only when Will heard Emma whimper, that he opened his eyes and saw the tears on her cheeks. "Oh God Emma" he stopped moving, leaning down to kiss her damp cheeks, "I'm so so sorry" It was only her hand reaching out to wipe at his own cheeks that made him realise the tears on Emma's face weren't solely her own. He leant his forehead against hers, kissing her lips as his tears continued to mix with hers. "I'm so sorry Emma" his tears were falling harder than ever now as he frantically tried to wipe them away. "I'm hurting you Em, you should have said, you should have stopped me." Will's heart was breaking at the thought of hurting his wife even more than she was already hurting.

"You've been so distant Will, I just wanted to feel close to you" Emma confessed

"I love you Emma. I always will. I'll love you if we have 80 children, I'll love you if we don't have any. I'm sorry I made you doubt that. I'm so sorry"

"I love you" Emma's voice quivered as she reached up, threading her fingers into Will's hair, guiding him down and kissing him, softly this time, just wanting to be close to the man she loved.

"Can we start again?" Will asked.

Emma nodded, "yeah, I. I'd like that"

"I love you" Will repeated, his lips meeting Emma's again, his left hand moving to gently stroke her side, before he ran his fingertips over the sensitive skin beneath her breast. "So beautiful" Will sighed, kissing along Emma's jaw, pausing to flick his tongue into the hollow where her neck met her shoulders before moving his attention to her breasts. He felt Emma buck her hips slightly beneath him and began so move his own hips, slowly this time. He never wanted to hurt her again. "Oh Emma" he groaned, he couldn't get close enough, not whilst he had to use one hand to support himself, one hand that was quickly going numb. He wrapped his free hand around Emma's waist, pulling her upwards as he moved to sit on the bed, Emma sat on top of him, her legs around his waist.

"Will" Emma whispered, burying her head in his shoulder as she felt her eye fill with tears again. "it hurts"

Will froze, "I'm sorry Emma, We can stop."

"No" she whispered, "it hurts here" she leant back slightly and placed her hand on her chest.

"I know Em" Will whispered, allowing her to sob into his shoulder, "tell me what I can do" he begged, "tell me how I can make it better."

"Love me" she groaned into his shoulder, "please just love me."

"Always" Will promised, "I'll always love you Emma"

"Then, then it'll be okay" she groaned, gasping for breath as she felt her climax near, beginning to rock her hips as Will thrust into her.

"Oh God Em" Will growled, feeling her fingers dig into his shoulders, her teeth nipping against his skin failing to stop her scream as her muscles tensed briefly before beginning to spasm wildly around him, his own climax coming soon after.

He laid her back on the bed, his hands running over her flushed skin as he kissed her softly. Emma ran her finger nails lightly over Will's back, as he pulled her close. "Thank you" she whispered, dropping her head to kiss his chest, not caring that he was covered in a fine layer of sweat.

"I didn't do anything." Will was puzzled, as he rubbed a thumb over Emma's hip, a spot Emma had been surprised to find she loved being touched. She'd thought sex was all about 'private' areas, she'd never imagined i hands lightly grazing her side could make her want him so much.

"You were here" she groaned, arching into him as his other hand moved to rest on her lower back, his teeth nipping at her neck. "Will" she mumbled, pushing herself against him, "I love you" she groaned. Will smiled and allowed his hands to slip lower, "please" she mumbled, "please Will."

"What do you want?" he asked, "Tell me what you want Em, I'll make it happen."

"I want you Will. I only ever want you."

"You've got me Em, you've got me" he told her, slipping two fingers inside her waiting warmth. He curled his fingers inside her at the same time his thumb found her clit.

"Oh God Will" Emma moaned, her hips bucking wildly from the bed, "Will" she groaned loudly, needing release just as much as she never wanted him to stop. "Please" her breaths were coming in short, sharp gasps, she knew she was close, and so did Will. Emma groaned in dismay as she felt his fingers slip from her body, "please" she bucked from the bed, searching for anything to finish her off.

"So beautiful" Will groaned, struggling not to explode as he watched Emma fall apart seconds after he slipped his hardened length inside her. "Okay?" he asked. Emma mumbled a response and nodded, giving Will the confidence he needed to pick up the pace, sending Emma over the edge for a third time before he collapsed, spent, beside her.

Emma curled into his side, no longer concerned about showering, "We'll be okay Will" she mumbled.

"I know we will" he agreed, confident that they'd get through it. They had to. He simply couldn't imagine a life without her.


End file.
